


Home

by Bisexualtheatredisaster (Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian)



Series: Musical oneshots [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Bisexualtheatredisaster
Summary: "Naba I think I'm in love with you" Arnold confessedThose words made Nabulungi feel amazing. Her heart was beating hard enough it felt as her ribcage was going to crack.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi
Series: Musical oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot. I don't remember where I got the idea, but it's probably one of my favorite things I've written. This ship is really underrated and I just love it so much.

"Naba I think I'm in love with you" Arnold confessed

Those words made Nabulungi feel amazing. Her heart was beating hard enough it felt as her ribcage was going to crack. He returned her feelings that she was just discovering and if she could let Arnold in, maybe she could start a new life. A happy one. So she took a chance. 

"I think I'm in love with you too" She replied, lifting her feet out of the murky water

"Wait really?"

"Yes, Arnold. I love you"

There was a moment of silence before Arnold spoke again. Naba feared that she went too far. What if Arnold was lying? She took a deep breath and looked at the ex-elder. 

"Do you want...um....want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course Arnold."

Arnold sighed with relief. The two ended up spending the next three hours at the lake. Nabulungi was glad to be apart of something happy for once. She had so much loss in her life that she had a hard time letting people in. And Arnold is one of the sweetest people she has ever met other than her mother. She hoped nothing would happen to her boyfriend. 

That word was new to her. She never got to call someone that. Until now. Arnold gave her hope. Of course that didn't work out. But the more time she spent with him, the happier she was. With him she felt safe. Safer than she ever was before. She gazed at the setting sun, the sky was painted in hues of blue and violet. Darkness slowly seeped into the sky, indicating it was time for small children to get ready to sleep for the night. Naba rested her head on Arnold's shoulder, they may not work out, but to her, this was home.


	2. Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite cause I added more

"Naba I think I'm in love with you" Arnold confessed

Those words made Nabulungi feel amazing. Her heart was beating hard enough it felt as her ribcage was going to crack. He returned her feelings that she was just discovering. And if she could let Arnold in, maybe she could start a new life. A happy one. One without loss and disaster. So, with hope that this might be it, but knowing it probably wasn't, she took a chance. 

"I think... I'm in love with you too" She replied, lifting her feet out of the murky water

"Wait really?"

"Yes, Arnold. I love you"

There was a moment of silence before Arnold spoke again. Naba feared that she went too far. What if Arnold was lying? What if he was kidding and she embarrassed herself at the only chance of a good lifem She took a deep breath and looked at the ex-elder. 

"W-wow." Arnold expressed "I wasn't thinking you you feel the same way"

"You're the first boy other than my baba that I have said that to." With all the violence and disease in the village, she didn't know if she could say that to someone without the risk of them dying at any moment. 

"You're the first girl I've ever said that to." Arnold admitted "or who has said it back. My parents don't really love me and I didn't think someone would think about me in that way"

"How does someone not love you?"

"I don't know." Arnold sighed "Oh- can I ask you a question..... Nabulungi?"

"Anything"

"Do you want...um....want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

It was a risk, but she was going to take it. After a minute, she gave him her answer "Of course"

Arnold sighed with relief. Naba chuckled and hugged her new boyfriend and the two ended up spending the next three hours at the lake. Nabulungi was glad to be apart of something happy for once. She had so much loss in her life that she had a hard time letting people in. And Arnold is one of the sweetest people she has ever met other than her mother. She hoped nothing would happen to her boyfriend. 

That word was new to her. She never got to call someone that. Until now. Arnold gave her hope. Of course that didn't work out. But the more time she spent with him, the happier she was. With him she felt safe. Safer than she ever was before. She gazed at the setting sun, the sky was painted in hues of blue and violet. Darkness slowly seeped into the sky, indicating it was time for small children to get ready to sleep for the night. Naba rested her head on Arnold's shoulder, they may not work out, but to her, this was home.


End file.
